Through the Drinking Glass: Isekai wa Rudeby to Tomo ni
by Mallobaude
Summary: Jaune wakes up to find himself in a world entirely like his own, but at the same time completely different. Filled with the familiar faces of his friends, yet not knowing any of them, he must struggle to survive in a place where his classmates may pose an even greater threat to him than the creatures of Grimm. Cover art by CSLucaris.


**Author's Note: **In honor of volume 7 premiering today, I've decided to post this. Special thanks to **CSLucaris** for the wonderful art that inspired this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Heavy eyelids cracked open. His mouth was dry and thirsty. A sore neck greeted him as his head rose from the makeshift pillow that was his folded arms.

Jaune came to his senses in the darkened classroom belonging to Professor Port. A quick look around him revealed no other people in the vicinity. Not even his loyal companions had bothered to stick around, much less wake him up before leaving. How strange. Normally at least Pyrrha would have woken him up before she left. Perhaps she was simply content to let him rest and recover with all the training they had been doing lately. It was the last class of the day, after all. He could get away with a little nap before tonight's training session.

Standing up and stretching his tight limbs, Jaune fished the scroll from his pocket to check the time. A few minutes after five in the afternoon. More than an hour after Professor Port's class had ended. His teammates had definitely dropped the ball this time. Now he wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight!

Pushing his way through the tight aisle between the room's seating, Jaune made his way for the exit and pushed the doors open. Beautiful daylight and fresh air greeted him, and the feel of a gentle afternoon breeze on his face did wonders to revive a weary mind that had just woken from slumber. All he needed to do now was get back to his dorm room, meet up with his friends, and get down to the cafeteria to enjoy a nice early dinner. Sleeping was hard work, and this growing boy was starving.

Birds sang in the trees. Leaves rustled in the wind. The warm rays of sun shone down on him. And hey, even Ruby was out and about. What a perfect and glorious day it was. Maybe she'd want to hang out and eat with him too. They could talk about the latest X-Ray and Vav comic together. None of his other friends were into the geekly hobby that was comic books. Try as she might, Pyrrha simply couldn't buy into the literature like he and Ruby. She would always be polite and read it with him when offered, but he could tell that she wasn't a _fan_ like he and his oldest Beacon friend.

"Ruby!" Jaune called out, raising an arm to help flag down his lone friend as she strode in the school's courtyard. With her attention earned, the redhead turned and set her sights on the approaching blond boy.

A mischievous glint seemed to reflect from those wide silver eyes of his friend, and the girl smirked as she approached, the two coming to meet in the middle of the courtyard. "What's up, Jaune," she greeted as they met.

Jaune grunted softly as he rolled and cracked his neck. "Man, I accidentally fell asleep in Professor Port's class," he admitted sheepishly. His tone lowered, guilt in his voice as he continued. "I hope he won't give me detention. Or worse, I hope Pyrrha won't chew me out when I see her."

Ruby snorted dismissively. "Oh I'm sure she'll find some way to punish you."

The boy laughed at the remark. Yeah, she'd probably push him extra hard in training tonight to make up for his lack of focus in class. Jaune in reality did feel bad about falling asleep. He should have been hyper-focused on learning the material being taught here at Beacon. After all, he had cheated his way into entering the academy via his forged transcripts. He had the most to learn out of anyone here. He was so fortunate to have wonderful friends like Pyrrha and Ruby.

"But until then I'm starving," he told the girl as they began to walk side by side. "Wanna go grab something to eat? Either a snack or early dinner?"

The redhead quirked a single eyebrow, turned to peer up at the taller blond. "Eat, or _eat?_"

Jaune frowned, his brow furrowing at the confusion question. "Uh... the second one?" he hazarded a guess.

Ruby's smile deepened into a grin. "'Bout time. I thought your sleeping ass would never wake up and gimmie some sugar."

Blue eyes widened slightly. Did Ruby just swear? He'd never heard such a thing uttered from her innocent lips. She could try to be mean, but that mostly amounted to her calling someone a dummy or a meanie. Ruby just didn't have it in her to be cruel, much less use curse words. Maybe he had just misheard her.

"Uh, sure," he replied, noticing how they were heading toward the dorms rather than the cafeteria. "Um, Ruby? Are we going to get the others first?"

"Nah, just you and me, Jaune," she waved off nonchalantly. "No offense, but no one else is gonna want to join us. Even if you are looking better than usual. The bags under your eyes are gone, so that's nice."

Jaune frowned again. Did he normally have bags under his eyes? He _did_ train hard at night with Pyrrha, but he thought he got a decent amount of sleep.

"There's not even any powder residue under your nose. I appreciate that if you're gonna be going down on me."

Residue? And going down with Ruby where? Was she thinking of going down to Vale to get some food? Jaune wasn't opposed to the idea, but the thought of him and Ruby travelling down to Vale alone to get dinner almost sounded like a date.

Still, the mentions of baggy eyes and some sort of residue under his nose made Jaune feel suddenly very self-conscious. Maybe he hadn't been taking as good of care of himself as he thought. A self-deprecating laugh left his lips. "Maybe that's why Weiss rejected me all those times."

Ruby laughed in turn, it sounding more mocking in its tone. "Oh please. Your ass couldn't afford that bitch. Best case scenario is she buys you as a slave, but I don't think Pyrrha would appreciate that."

Okay, he definitely hadn't misheard Ruby there. She had just called her own best friend and partner a bitch. But why? Did they have a fight? Had old grudges and grievances sprung up between the two like when they had first met?

And yet again, what was with Ruby using the foul language?

"Ruby, what-"

Before he could utter another word a loud explosion echoed behind him. Jaune whirled around to see a large and thick plume of black smoke coming up from somewhere behind Beacon's library. His eyes widened, wondering what could have possibly been the cause of it.

"What was that!" he cried, looking to his friend for possible explanation.

Ruby seemed unfazed by the explosion if her bored expression was anything to go by. She pulled out what appeared to be a pack of cigarettes, and it was confirmed when she slid one of the thin sticks from it and lit it up in her mouth. "Eh, looks like Blake decided to blow something else up."

The sound of a lighter clicked, and sure enough fire dust sparked to ignite to front of the cigarette between Ruby's lips. The girl took a deep drag before blowing out her own small puff of smoke. At least small in comparison to the apparent explosion which had just shaken the academy.

"Aww yeah," she breathed happily. "That's the stuff. Fucking Port doesn't let me smoke in class anymore since I set his stuffed Ursa replica on fire."

Jaune brought his hands up, examining them and trying to figure out of this was real life. Or was it some twisted dream? Everything certainly seemed real. His thumb and forefinger moved to pinch his arm, and he did indeed feel pain.

Normally the sight of his friend smoking would have been the most pressing question on his mind. However, the other thing Ruby had said was even more shocking. "What- why would Blake do that?"

Ruby's face fell when she looked at him, like he was the dumbest person alive. "What do you mean why? She's a terrorist. Gotta blow shit up for the cause and all that."

It was information Jaune knew. Blake _was_ a member of the White Fang. But the way Ruby phrased it was just... wrong. "Yeah but didn't she leave because they had gotten too extreme in their methods?"

This time the look in Ruby's eyes was accompanied by equally as harsh commentary. "Wow, Jaune. I know you're fucking stupid, but can you get it straight? The White Fang kicked Blake out for being such a violent cunt."

Jaune stopped. No. That was wrong. That was so wrong.

The boy looked all around him. Everything was wrong. The world looked normal, but... something was off. Blake didn't blow things up. Ruby didn't curse and insult her friends. She certainly didn't smoke!

Jaune's breathing hitched as his head continued to swivel around taking in the sights around him. This was a dream, right? He would wake up any moment... right?

"This isn't right..." he muttered. "This can't be right..."

"Wow, did Pyrrha whip you extra hard this morning or something?" Ruby asked. "You're acting even dumber than usual. Luckily..." she trailed off, her lips curling into a wicked grin. "I don't keep you around for your brains."

The insult was lost on Jaune as he continued to look around in a panic. At least they had made it behind Beacon's dormitory, so not a lot of people would be able to see him freaking out. There didn't appear to be anyone else in sight period.

"Speaking of Pyrrha..." Ruby glanced around, her head swiveling around as if looking for someone. "You didn't see her on the way here, did you?"

The question snapped Jaune back to reality. "Huh? Uh, no. I didn't."

Ruby flashed a predatory grin, barring her teeth like a shark as she stalked over near him. "Good. I'm horny."

Blue eyes widened again as Jaune took a step back and away from the approaching redhead. She continued at him, unflinching in her confident stride that pushed him back up against the wall of the dorm building.

"Ruby, what are you-"

"I wanna fuck."

His back hit the wall, forcing what little breath he had from his lungs. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I. Wanna. Fuck," she said more deliberately and forcefully this time. With nowhere left for him to run, Ruby pressed against him, her arms coming to wrap around the back of his neck and linking her hands behind him. She used the position to bring his face down to hers. "And seeing how Pyrrha isn't around to give us a hard time, well, you're gonna give me a _hard_ time..."

There was hunger in those silver eyes of his friend. If this even was his friend... This wasn't the Ruby he knew. There was no way Ruby would ever act like this.

"Ruby, what-"

He was cut off when she harshly forced his face down to hers and pressed her lips against his. Jaune's eyes were wide as her tongue invaded his lips, battering them down like a ram besieging a city. He offered no resistance as a tongue sullied by what must have been tobacco, and strangely enough, the strong taste of liquor, wriggled around inside his mouth and dominated his own tongue down to the bottom of his mouth.

Jaune screamed muffled cries into the eager and domineering mouth of his friend as she ravaged and pillaged his flesh, all the while her nails digging down into the back of his neck and keeping him in place. Her own soft moans filled his mouth, as Ruby seemed to be getting some twisted pleasure out of his squirming and struggling. He could do nothing to escape, however, and Ruby took what she wanted for as long as she wanted it. It was only when she finally had to come up for air that she released Jaune from her grip.

He gasped, struggling to catch his breath while still trying to process what had just happened. His first kiss, his first foul-tasting kiss, had been by the lips of Ruby Rose. A very crude, offensive Ruby Rose. One who tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. One who spoke so harshly both about him and their friends...

"Pyrrha trained such a good little pain-slut," she purred, gazing hungrily into his eyes. "I'm so happy I get to steal you away and enjoy the perks of her training. Now..." she said, hands moving to lift the hem of her skirt up. "On your knees and eat your food, Jaune."

Something inside Jaune snapped. His fight or flight instincts had been triggered, and Jaune chose the latter.

He fled.

Running as quickly as his long legs could carry him, he ran away from Ruby. "Hey, get back here, bitch!" she yelled after him.

It would take only a single use of her Semblance to catch up to him. Luckily she hadn't used it yet by the time he turned a corner and saw the entrance doors to the dormitory. All he had to do was make it inside and he would be safe.

A fluttering of wind and rose petals sounded behind him, and Jaune looked back to see the girl chasing after him. His eyes widened and he cried out in terror as he slammed through the doors of the building, never once slowing down even while inside.

Climbing up the stairs rather than waiting for an elevator, Jaune bounded up them two at a time as he sought to outrun his short-legged friend. Friend... or whatever Ruby was to him now for some reason. He didn't have the time or focus to think about what had just occurred outside the dorms. All he could do now was focus on getting to safety.

Reaching the floor his team's room was on, Jaune sprinted down the hall until he reached his room. Grabbing his scroll he pressed it against the electronic lock, and the most satisfying click he had ever heard sounded, granting him access to his room. He pushed the door open, only to stop in his tracks upon entering.

"Yes Yes!" the squeals of Nora sounded from underneath Ren. The boy was naked, and between the legs of the ginger girl as his hips slammed down into her over and over again. "Fuck me, Ren! Fuck me!"

Jaune nearly had whiplash as his head snapped back from the sight of his male teammate having sex with his other one. They didn't seem to notice that he had entered, and Nora's legs swayed and bounced straight up in the air as Ren vigorously humped the girl beneath him.

The blond took a step back, offering what little apology he could for intruding on their privacy. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry," he muttered before rushing outside and closing the door behind him.

He didn't even make it more than a couple steps before he slammed right into another body outside the room and he fell backwards onto his backside. He yelped, fearing that it was Ruby who had caught up with him.

Relief filled him as he stared up and saw none other than his friend and partner Pyrrha. Her bright smile warmed his heart, and he knew that so long as she was here, Ruby wouldn't be able to do any more harm to him.

"Oh, Pyrrha," he sighed in happy relief. "I'm so glad to see you."

The girl offered him a hand, which Jaune gratefully accepted before being pulled back up to his feet. Her hand squeezed down on his tightly, and it almost hurt a little bit as she didn't release him even once he was standing again.

"I'm happy to see you too, Jaune," she said with a smirk.

"Pyrrha, something strange is going on," he said hurriedly. "I don't know what, but Blake's blowing things up, and Ruby's swearing and smoking and... and..."

The champion's head tilted slightly. "And what, Jaune?"

"And... Ruby... kissed me..."

A green eye twitched, and Pyrrha's smile twisted into something completely unfamiliar. Alien. Scary... "Is that so?"

Alarm bells rang in Jaune's mind once more. The hold on his hand tightened, and Jaune winced in pain as Pyrrha squeezed down on him. "Pyrrha... that hurts a little..."

"Ruby kissed you," she whispered darkly. "Again?"

Again? What? Still, that question was driven from his mind as Pyrrha squeezed on his hand even harder, and only Aura prevented her from shattering his fingers. "Pyrrha... you're hurting me."

"Oh no, Jaune. No I'm not," she forced out with a laugh. Teeth flashed, and his partner began to giggle in short, sharp bursts. "No, I haven't even begun to hurt you yet, my pet."

Jaune tried pulling his arm away from Pyrrha, but it wouldn't budge. "P-Pyrrha? What- what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

"Come with me, Jaune," she said as she began to pull him after her. "You have to pay for so carelessly running into your mistress."

Mistress? What was she talking about?

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha!"

"Slaves are meant to be silent until spoken to, Jaune," the girl offered back, peering over her shoulder as she dragged him down the hall.

He had no idea where they were going, or what she intended on doing with him. All he knew was that this was wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Hey!"

A voice behind them called out, and both Jaune and Pyrrha twisted around to see a familiar black and red-clad girl behind them. Crescent Rose was deployed, pointing toward them in challenge.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Pyrrha hissed, unleashing her own sword and shield and arming herself for battle. "The thief who so often tries to steal my slave."

"What I do with my fuck-buddy is none of your business, you she-hulk-sized cock-wallet!" Ruby shouted back.

Pyrrha's hold on Jaune was released. A mistake on her part, perhaps because she appeared to be readying herself for battle with the other girl in the hallway. Whatever the case, Jaune took advantage of the situation.

He ran again.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted. Jaune didn't bother turning back this time as he turned a corner in the hall and found the staircase.

He leapt down three or four steps at a time now, allowing gravity to assist him in his escape. Flight after flight in the twisting staircase were left behind as Jaune reached the ground floor in what must have been record time for someone without using Semblance-aid.

Jaune pulled the doors of the dormitory open and once more found himself outside. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And perhaps worst of all, perhaps no one he could trust. His own teammates were either indisposed or insane. His first friend Ruby was little better. Blake was apparently a violent extremist.

He shuddered to think about what Weiss and Yang were like in... in whatever world he was in. Jaune knew one thing for certain.

This was not his world.

"Mister Arc."

A familiar voice sounded, stopping Jaune in his tracks. Thankfully, or perhaps not, he didn't know yet, the sight of Headmaster Ozpin filled his vision.

"Headmaster!" he cried out. "You have to help me! Ruby! And Pyrrha! And-"

"Calm yourself," the man said, a weight of authority in his tone which silenced Jaune's cries. "Come to me."

Jaune looked around, and seeing how running away aimlessly would offer him no solutions, he found no better alternative than to follow Ozpin's orders.

The boy strode the last few steps over to stand by the man's side. Just in time, as Ruby and Pyrrha burst from the dormitory.

"Ah fuck, Ozpin's here," Ruby cursed.

Pyrrha pointed Miló out at him, almost in challenge. "You won't escape your punishment forever, Jaune."

"Ozpin... what's going on?" Jaune asked fearfully.

"Mister Arc. I want you to come with me. I'll explain everything."

Jaune nodded and complied. He didn't know what would happen if he went with Ozpin, but at the very least, he hoped he would get some sort of explanation.

* * *

What the actual fuck was this shit?

Ruby took another drag of her cigarette, blowing smoke out and away from the girl standing beside her. As much as she'd enjoy shooting a puff of thick tobacco smoke in Pyrrha's face, she knew that she couldn't take the four-time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion one versus one. And right now the other redhead looked to be standing on edge just as much as Ruby herself was.

All thanks to that motherfucking clam-jammer, Headmaster Ozpin.

The man in question sat at his desk, fingers folded into each other pretentiously while he rested his chin atop his hands. Looking like some fuckwit from some Mistrali cartoon. What an ass.

Then there was the reason for her distress. The reason the burning hunger between her legs hadn't yet been satisfied. Jaune sat in a seat in front of Ozpin's desk, every now and then giving a nervous glance at the two girls who stood impatiently behind him. Ruby knew that Jaune was always a little fidgety thanks to his extracurricular activities, but he seemed particularly nervous and on-edge today. Maybe that was why he had decided to run away from her rather than give her a little bit of the sugar cookies she so loved.

"Thank you all for coming," Ozpin said in that oh so mysterious yet knowing tone. "There's a matter of grave important I need to discuss with you all." He looked at Jaune pointedly. "Especially you, Mister Arc."

The blond boy who sat in front of Ruby nodded without a word. This had better be over with soon. Ozpin and his expositions were always so boring.

"You may have noticed something different about your friends," the man continued. "You are not incorrect, nor are you crazy. You see, Mister Arc, you have been summoned from another world into this one."

Another world? The fuck did that mean?

"I'm sorry, come again?" Jaune asked.

Ruby frowned, she too wanting further explanation.

Oh gods. That meant another long and rambling speech from the Headmaster. "Fuck," she breathed.

Jaune glanced back at her. Ozpin's eyes briefly met hers before they refocused on Jaune. "You see, Mister Arc. There is a struggle occurring here in this world right now, and I am in need of assistance. This is not a task I can entrust to just anyone, and as a result I used my magical powers to summon you from a world that is identical, yet entirely different from this one. A parallel universe, one might call it."

What kind of lame nerd shit was this? Seriously, this sounded like it was straight out of a comic book. The only thing comic books were good for was rolling homemade cigarettes. The ink gave them extra flavor.

Still... Ozpin had just said that Jaune wasn't the Jaune she knew. That this Jaune was from... another world. Another Jaune. A new Jaune.

"Hold the fuck up," Ruby spat. "You're saying that this Jaune isn't the Jaune who's my dealer?"

"And... this isn't the Jaune who I've tamed to be my loyal and obedient pet?" Pyrrha asked as well.

Ozpin nodded. "I'm afraid so. The Jaune that both of you are familiar with has... traded places with this one."

It would explain why he looked so much better than usual. There were no heavy bags under his eyes. No cocaine residue underneath his nostrils. He even seemed fitter than that Jaune she was familiar with, not having a beer gut underneath that school uniform of his.

Well, fuck this shit! He may not have been _her_ Jaune, but he was still the boy she was used to getting a good dicking from. Being from another world wouldn't change that.

A glance at Pyrrha and the psychotic, jealous look on her face told Ruby that she felt the same way.

"Magical powers?" Jaune questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I am actually an immortal wizard from a time long before recorded history," Ozpin explained. Ruby groaned, knowing that a long, boring backstory was about to follow. "I have been cursed by the gods to reincarnate upon my death, and have lived for untold millennia waging a never-ending war against a malevolent entity known as Salem, who was also once my lover, wife, and mother to my children. Alas, even with all my power and knowledge, there are something that even I require assistance with..."

"Is that really something you should be telling me?"

"I'm quite bad at keeping secrets." Ozpin answered nonchalantly.

"Oh." Ruby glanced down to see Jaune's shoulders stiffen. His broad back seemed straighter, and his posture improved dramatically as he rose to his full sitting height and leaned in toward the Headmaster's desk. "So... you need... me?" he asked, his voice wavering and threatening to break. "To help you?"

Ozpin nodded gravely. "I do. There is no one in this world I trust with the tasks in which I need aid."

"I... I'm honored," he said genuinely. "Only one person's ever believed in me before." Jaune turned back once more, this time regarding Pyrrha. She grinned down at him, and Ruby knew the danger behind that look. Apparently Jaune did too, and he quickly twisted to bring his focus back to Ozpin. "Okay. What is it you need me to do?"

Ruby felt the need to interject here. "Shit, Jaune. I hope you're not expecting a good reason why this happened from Ozpin. I don't know what the Oz in your world's like, but ours is a total dickweasel."

The man she had just insulted didn't argue or protest the description. He knew what he was.

Ozpin stood up, bringing an air of authority and confidence that Ruby knew was bullshit into the room as his tall frame took a couple steps toward the large window behind his desk. His hands were clasped behind his back as he spoke. "You see, Mister Arc. I don't know how to do laundry, and I figured that you would."

Fucking dickweasel.

"Come again?" the blond boy asked.

"I come from a time where everyone had magic powers at their fingertips," Ozpin explained as he paced around the room. "Doing your own laundry wasn't exactly a thing we needed to learn back then. You could just magic your stains and smells away with a flick of your wrist. Alas, when the gods destroyed humanity, the first civilization of humanity that is," he clarified. "They took magic with them. And so the new humanity and the faunus who took their place had to learn to do things without the aid of magic."

"You... you isekai'd me to do your laundry!?"

"It is a heavy burden that I must bear," Ozpin mourned. "You don't understand. Being cursed to live thousands of years, waging a never-ending war against your ex-wife. And once she was no longer in my life, I had no one to do my laundry! I've had many wives since then, and they all did my laundry. But alas, I am single now, and there are no good women in sight to help me in my plight."

"You're rhyming now, you incompetent cockgobbler," Ruby snarled.

"I can't believe this," Jaune said, standing up. His head was in his hands as he turned to regard Ruby and Pyrrha once more. "These people, they're my friends, but they're so... so..."

"Change is difficult, I know," Ozpin comforted. "But I think in time you'll find that they really aren't so different from the girls you have come to know. Now, shall we do whites or colors first?"

"I'm not doing your laundry."

Ozpin sat down in defeat. "Oh. That's... disappointing."

And just like that, his grand machinations were dashed by a single sentence. And he wondered why he had been waging a war for thousands of years making absolutely zero progress?

"What'd I tell ya, Jaune?" she asked. "Ozpin's a fucking dumbass."

"I... can I go home now?"

"I'm afraid not," Ozpin said solemnly. "Summoning you here used up the last of my magical powers. "You're here to stay. So, if you're bored and you want to do my laundry..."

"I'm not doing your laundry!" he repeated, this time with a little more fire in his belly. _Sexy_ fire that burned hotter than the whiskey she drank every day by the gallon.

It made Ruby horny. "Ooh, I like when you get rough," she purred.

The comment earned a snarl from Pyrrha. "Don't even think about trying to touch my servant again. Do you know how long it takes to break the idea that he can be dominant after every time you have your way with him? Jaune is a supreme sub and he knows it."

"This isn't your Jaune though," Ruby reminded her.

A dark grin spread across the champion's face. "How wonderful then. A new pet to break and make my own. It'll be like the very first time all over again..."

Over Ruby's dead body! New Jaune was fresh meat, and he would be hers to use for her own pleasure.

The dreamy, sadistic smile on Pyrrha's face made Ruby's skin crawl. Or maybe that was just her alcoholic withdrawal symptoms. She needed a stiff drink right now.

Among other stiff things put inside her.

"I think... I'm gonna head back to my... dorm..." the boy in question said as he stood from his seat.

He walked past her and Pyrrha without a word, his head lost in a haze of thoughts that Ruby could imagine raging in his head right now. Being brought here from another world, away from everything and everyone he knew and loved must have been hard for the boy.

It was nothing a little Inferno single malt fire dust-infused whiskey couldn't solve. Or maybe a little Death Stalker with its beautiful 96% alcohol content. That was the good shit.

As Jaune strode from Ozpin's office, Ruby shared a knowing look with Pyrrha. The battle for new Jaune had only just begun.

Soon there would be others who learned that he wasn't the Jaune they all knew. She would need to prepare for that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's a Shitpost Saturday, and if you haven't figured it out by now, this story is... well, kind of a cracky shitpost.

I asked the people in Discord one day, "Has anyone ever done a Lancaster fic with **CSLucaris**' Rude Ruby?" After finding out there was no such thing, it was only natural that it had to be done! After all, this is the RWBY fandom. We lewd and ship everything!

I also kind of want to see just how dumb of an idea I can do before people decide to not read it. This definitely takes the cake.

Honestly I don't know what to expect with this going forward. I have ideas for all the characters Jaune will meet in this new world of his. Some you've seen. Some have been hinted at. Others you might be surprised with once they're revealed. I guess the number one question is...

Do you want to see more of this?

As always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
